Tears On New Year's Eve
by SilentRider
Summary: It's New Years Eve at Sakura's house and everyone is there. She realizes Naruto's not around and a journey into the young ninja's tortured mind takes place.


Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They are owned and were created by Masashi Kishimoto. This work of fiction is the only thing I, Sonic Master A.J., own. This might look short on the page but it took me awhile to write this story and think about what went into it.

Tears on New Year's Eve

The Haruno Residence was abundant with guests. The new year was upon the Leaf Village and snow was falling faintly from the sky. Sakura sipped green tea from the clay cup as she listened to her parents, Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, and Granny Tsunadi talk about currents events. Choji and Shikamaru were having an eating contest while Ino watched with a disgusted look on her face. A mix of ninja and families mingled in the house but as Sakura stared at a snoozing Sasuke she realized, "Where's Naruto?" She shrugged it off as she walked upstairs to her room to think and rest when she realized the decreasing temperature. Her green eyes shifted to the balcony where an orange clad ninja stood. He was leaning over the railing and was still, not moving an inch. Sakura blushed as she saw him but calmed down and walked over next to him.

Naruto jumped as he saw Sakura approaching. He quickly wiped a tear from his eye and flashed a smile. "Hey Sakura! Enjoying the party?" She could sense he was hiding something. "Naruto, what are you doing up here?" He turned his head. "I needed some air so I came here." Sakura could see right through his lie. She saw the tear splatters on the ground and on his jacket. "Were you just crying?" She asked with a soothing but surprised tone. "What?" Naruto stammered back. "Hell no! I decided a long time ago that I wasn't gonna cry anymore, Believe it!" Sakura was sure he was lying as she remembered the many times he cried on their adventures together. Her memories reminded her about what happened to Naruto's parents and the neglect and lonelyness he endured throughout his short life. No family to love him, no friends to talk to. "Naruto, do you miss your parents?" Sakura asked as she put two and two together. Tears fell from his eyes as the pain flooded back. "Just shut up okay?" He asked as he hung his head low. "No." Sakura told him. "I want to help you get over what you're feeling. The New Year is a time of rebirth and new beginnings, not lingering to the past." More tears fell from Naruto's voice as he felt a warmth radiate from his soul. The feeling of someone caring other than Iruka. The love of the mother he didn't have and maybe something more.

"I just never had anyone to care about me. Almost everyone in the village shuns me because I'm a vessel of a destructive demon and they all think I might kill everyone one day. They can't see past the thing I was used for and realize that I'm just a human with feelings. That I cry in my sleep when I'm hurting. THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO!" He sobbed heavily as Sakura watched him. All the times she mistreated him, thought him a loser and a jerk. They all flooded back to her as she felt partly responsible for his anguish. She put her arms around him and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Naruto, just let it all out. You needed to tell me this in order to grow inside. You're a better person because of it and I want you to know that I will always be here for you." She rested her head on his shoulder and felt him stand up straight for the first time in awhile. She lifted her head to his and looked into his eyes. There was still moisture in his eyes but a small smile spread across his face. Sakura smiled back as they leaned in close together. Fireworks exploded in the air as the two ninja leaned back from their kiss. Naruto put his arm around Sakura and brought her close. "I love you Sakura." He whispered softly into her ear. She whispered back "Happy New Year Naruto." as they hugged tenderly with fireworks lighting the night sky.


End file.
